A Year later
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Alexis has been in a coma for a year now and life has changed. Kristina life is turned upside down and things spin out of control.


It's been one year and three months since Alexis Davis went into a medically induced coma. Feeling that Kristina wasn't safe under Ric and Sam's care Sonny took Kristina. Ric tired to use Sam against Sonny and Jason and it back fired with Ric ending up in a coma and with charges pending against him. Sam took Molly and moved in with Jason. Sam is currently five months pregnant with her and Jason first baby. Molly is growing and learning so much. Molly and Kristina are together all the time. Kristina loves living with her daddy and her brother part time.

It was a normal Tuesday morning for Kristina Corinthos. It was her seventh birthday. She had grown so much in the last year. She looked more and more like her daddy. "Daddy, daddy." Kristina said running into the room. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." Sonny said picking her up and kissing her.  
"Thank you. Daddy are we going to go see mommy today"  
'Of course. Don't we always go on special occasions"  
"Yeah. Is Sam and Jason bring Molly"  
"We're meeting t5hem at GH and then we will go to Kelly's for your"  
"Princess Party!" "Yep, so are you ready"  
"I have to grab the picture I made for mommy." "Well go get it and we will head out." Kristina ran to her backpack and got the picture out.  
"Ok, ready." Kristina said. She took Sonny's hand and they left. They arrived at GH and found Sam, Jason and Molly in the waiting area. "What's going on?" "Dr. Drake says there is a change in Alexis's condition." Sam said. "And there is." Patrick said coming up. "Alexis's has been fighting the coma for awhile now. Her pneumonia is finally gone and as you know the treatments we gave her to stop the cancer is working. Alexis woke up an hour ago"  
"Mommy's wake?" Kristina asked.  
"She is weak, but I know she would love to see you all"  
"She doesn't know about?" Sam asked.  
"No, nothing." Patrick told her. "Well, looks like mommy is going to wish you happy birthday after all sweetheart." Sonny said getting down to Kristina's level. "Is mommy going to get better"  
"We she still needs more treatment, but remember we pray to God and ask him to help mommy." Sonny said.  
"Everyday." Kristina said. "Ok, let's go see her." Sonny said standing and picking her up. Jason picked up Molly and they walked down the hall to see her. Sam opened the door to see if she was awake.  
"You up for some visitors?" Sam asked.  
"If, it's my girls then yes." Alexis said. Sam walked in fallowed by Sonny with Kristina and Jason with Molly.  
Sonny set Kristina down and she walked over to Alexis. "Hi." Kristina said. "Hi there yourself. Look at you. You are so big." Alexis said. "Why don't you come up here and hug me"  
"I don't want to hurt you." Kristina said. "Here I will help." Sonny said moving over. He picked her and she hugged Alexis. "She looks good." Alexis said. "Sam and Ric look like their doing a good job"  
"No, Kristina has been we me." Sonny said. "What?" Alexis said. "We'll explain all to you, but you have to stay calm." Sam said. "Why Don't you say hi to Molly." "She's grow so much. Jason will you bring her over here"  
Jason moved to the other side of her bed and lowered Molly down. Molly let Alexis hold her but only for a few moments before she wanted Jason again.

"Jason why don't you take Molly and Kristina for some Jell-O." Sonny said.  
"Ok." Jason said. "Come on sweet pea." Kristina giggled and walked ot the end of the bed. "Oh wait I made this for you." She handed Alexis the picture and left with Jason. "How long have I been asleep?" Alexis said. "Fifteen months." Sam said sitting. "What happened to my wishes?' "A lot happened and well Sonny and I had to do what was best for the girls." "So where is Ric"  
"He is down the hall in room 654." Sonny said. "Why? What did you do?" "Look, I didn't do anything. He teamed up with Alcazar to kill me and Jason. His plan back fired and he got caught in it. Jason and I went in to try and save him, but it was to late. He is in a coma that is why Molly is with Sam and Jason." "Why isn't Kristina with them? I wanted Molly and Kristina to grow up as sisters." "They are sisters." Sam said. "But Kristina is Sonny's daughter and she wanted to be with him. Molly and Kristina are like peas in a pod." "In two homes." Alexis said. "Well three." Sonny said. "Kristina is growing up with all of her family. She is with me during school and with Sam and Jason on Friday and Saturday and Carly and Jax on Sunday and Monday"  
"So her life isn't stable." Alexis said. "It is." Sam said. "Kristina loves her life. Alexis she is turning seven today. She is so smart and if you ask her she has a great life." "I just wanted them to grow up as sisters." Alexis said. "And they are." Sonny said. "I would never take Kristina from Molly or Sam. And she is sister to Michael and Morgan as well. As much as your plan was to raise Kristina and Molly as sister, she is also sister to Michael and Morgan and they all love each other." "Wow." Sam said placing her hand on her belly.  
"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.  
"Oh he or she is kicking." Sam said. "You're having a baby?" "Yes, Jason and I are. I know you asked me to walk away, but I couldn't. I love him and he me. We got married last April." "So Jason is playing daddy to Molly"  
"Look Jason isn't doing anything to hurt Ric or you. But when I need someone and she did he stepped in. Sonny offered to help, but Jason is my family"  
'This isn't what I wanted at all." "Sometimes we don't always get what we want, but life gives us what we need. Kristina has a stable life with lots of love and family'  
"That's true." Nikolas said from the door. Spencer was standing next to him. "Uncle Sonny." Spencer said and ran over to him. Sonny picked him up and hugged him.  
"Alexis, Kristina and Molly have a great life. And Sonny is right there is a lot of love." Nikolas said. "You know what we have a birthday party to get too." Sam said. "Nikolas why don't we take Spencer so you can talk with Alexis"  
"Ok." Nikolas said. "Em and I will meet you there." "Ok." Sam said standing up. "I will bring Kristina by after the party with some gifts she can open here to share her birthday with you." Sonny said. "Thanks." Alexis said. "Spencer you be good and mommy and I will see you later"  
"Ok." Spencer said. Sonny and Sam left and meet up with Jason and the girls and headed to Kelly's for her party. 


End file.
